


Marigold

by orphan_account



Category: Nirvana (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Kurt Cobain/Dave Grohl
Kudos: 15





	Marigold

There were fans, Nirvana fans that showed up, they knew nothing of our music, just chanting “Play Marigold.”

I ignored their request not meeting their lingering eyes. To them it was the last “Nirvana” song that could actually be sung, to me it was so much more. 

That night Kurt had retreated to his room, the door shut separating me from the man I’d been harboring a crush on since moving in. I’d sat on the couch, or as I called it my bed, hunched over as I recorded Marigold on Kurt’s four track machine. Singing in whispers so I wouldn’t disturb him failed, as the door opened and I saw him peeking his head out. 

“What’s that?” He asked, leaving his room so he could sit down next to me. 

I shrugged my shoulders, “It’s just this thing I wrote.” I tried to play it off as nothing, too shy still. 

“Let me hear it.” 

I felt my face heat up, “Um, okay.” I fumbled with the machine and played him the tape. My heart felt like it was going to explode the whole time. He liked it though, as he sat beside me, legs crossed as he lit a smoke. I could feel his eyes on me burning holes in my skin the whole time. I felt nervous, too scared to look at his face. I knew my cheeks were tinting a faint pink, and I hated it.


End file.
